The present invention relates to computer networking technology. More specifically, the present invention relates to the configuration of multiple servers within a single server housing.
As the popularity of computer networking increases, the need for application servers has increased dramatically. Often, these network application servers are centrally located in either a data warehousing facility, an internet service provider (ISP) location, or the like.
Regardless of the location in which the network application servers are maintained, the need for minimizing the size of the servers to maximize the server-per-area ratio is universal. For example, if servers are maintained at a data warehousing facility, where space is leased for housing the network application servers, it is desirable to minimize the space required for the maximum number of servers. This allows one to service the maximum number of clients by using a high number of servers while occupying the minimum possible space, and thus paying for less leased space.
To this end a common practice of stacking servers in a shelf-like system has been developed. In this manner, multiple servers may occupy the floor space of a single server plus the space for the rack supporting it. Different stacking systems and rack supporting devices have been developed to minimize the floor space required for a stack of servers. For example, one system requires four posts to hold a stack of servers while another system requires only two posts to support the same stack of servers. However, the problem still exists that once all of the shelves in the stacking system are occupied there is no way to increase the number of servers without leasing more floor space at an increased cost.
It is, therefore, desirable to develop a technique whereby multiple servers may be contained within less space. Such a technique would decrease the overall floor space necessary for a large number of servers, thereby lowering the cost for maintaining a group of servers either in a data warehouse storage facility or other similar facility.
In accordance with the present invention, these objectives are achieved by a technique whereby multiple servers are contained within a single server housing. The present invention is advantageous in that it saves space and reduces costs. For example, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention two servers may be contained within the same chassis normally used to house a single server. Thus, in accordance with this exemplary embodiment, the present invention allows for twice the amount of server capacity within a given space. Therefore, in a rack-based system, wherein servers are housed in a rack-like shelving system, the present invention is able to maximize the number of servers occupying a given area of floor space by increasing the number of servers per unit of rack or shelf space.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, the multiple servers contained within a single server housing utilize a number of features that provide utility and convenience for a user. For example, separate indicators associated with each server contained within each chassis are provided, such that a user may visually discern the status of each server contained within the server housing. Additionally, a specially designed cooling unit may be incorporated within the server housing of the present invention to allow for more efficient cooling in a smaller amount of space.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, the multiple servers contained within the single server housing may be connected by way of a crossover cable, thereby allowing a cluster software package to perform server administration jointly to each of the multiple servers.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, the multiple servers of the present invention may be connected to a remote access network such as the Internet. By way of such a network, the multiple servers of the present invention may be accessed remotely, and a remote user or system administrator may reconfigure, or otherwise change the software of the multiple servers.